Pertenencia
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Koji y Sayaka han tenido muchos conflictos, pero quizás en ésta historia puede descubrirse el por qué del comportamiento de la chica del cabello color marrón, como a su vez; los protagonistas estarán envueltos en una actividad muy distinta al de combatir al Dr. Hell. One Shot. One


**El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración; The Dollars. Para el foro Anteiku.**

**Este One – Shot se puede ubicar dentro de los episodios de la serie animada Mazinger Z como la continuación al capítulo "Koiji y Sayaka tienen una pelea" (según la traducción hecha para lationamérica).**

**Mazinger Z no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Go Nagai.**

* * *

**_MAZINGER Z_**

**_Pertenencia_**

"_Cuando la sangre de tus venas retorne al mar, y el polvo de tus huesos vuelva al suelo; quizás recuerdes que ésta tierra no te pertenece a ti, sino que tú perteneces a ésta tierra"._

_Jefe Seattle_

Era un día "normal" dentro del laboratorio de investigaciones del Dr. Yumi; Koji Kabuto y Sayaka Yumi peleaban de forma constante, ya que ambos querían imponer su forma de pensar.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el piloto de Mazinger había sobrevivido a un ataque que lo puso al borde de la muerte, como a su vez Sayaka había admitido en privado sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Podría hacer algo para terminar ésta locura? – Fue la frase que dirigían los asistentes del Dr. Yumi.

-Creo que éstos dos no quieren admitir que se gustan. – Dijo Shiro, el hermano menor de Koji.

Los insultos y gritos habían llegado a los oídos del Dr. Yumi quien tuvo que intervenir para contener a ésta pareja sui generis.

-¡Koiji, Sayaka! – Habló el Dr. Yumi con autoridad - ¿pueden decirme por qué están peleando?

La pelirroja quien tenía el cabello alborotado de tanto perseguir al chico de cabello negro comenzó a hablar:

-Koji es un creído, volvió a utilizar la palabra _marimacho _hacia mi persona, uno de estos días va a lamentarlo.

-¡Sayaka no es una blanca paloma! – alzó la voz el chico del cabello negro. – No tengo la culpa que ella no sea tan femenina, como a su vez siempre anda presumiendo.

-¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Marimacho!

-¡Basta los dos! – Volvió de nuevo a intervenir el Dr. Yumi.

Hubo un silencio en ambas partes. Aquel hombre observaba a los dos jóvenes, debía hacer algo para evitar que ellos continuaran peleando de forma agresiva.

-En vista en que ambos no han aprendido a conocerse lo suficiente; tendré que imponerles una actividad muy distinta a la que hacen de las cotidianas. – Empezó a hablar el Dr. Yumi. – Los dos realizarán trabajos comunitarios.

-¡¿Qué está diciendo Dr. Yumi!? – Exclamó sorprendido Koji.

-¡Pero papá…! – Habló la chica de cabello marrón.

Sin dar más explicaciones, el Dr. Yumi daba la espalda a los jóvenes y una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

**2**

Koji Kabuto descansaba en su habitación, mirando hacia el horizonte desde la ventana; pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos con Sayaka: la forma en que se había apoderado de Mazinger para hacerle frente al robot quien lo había herido seriamente como a su vez lo que la joven del cabello marrón le había dicho de sus sentimientos.

"¿Hice bien en contestarle así a Sayaka?" – se preguntaba el chico en su interior.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

-Koji ¿puedo pasar? – Se escuchó una voz masculina.

El chico del cabello negro autoriza la entrada, era el Dr. Yumi.

-Profesor Yumi – Habló el chico excusándose – me extraña verlo aquí en mi habitación; con respecto a Sayaka…

-Koji – habló el adulto en un tono conciliador – entiendo lo que tu sientes y en definitiva el comportamiento de Sayaka no es tu culpa.

El chico Kabuto no había visto al Dr. Yumi en un lado sensible, temiendo que hubiese algo le dio la oportunidad de que el hombre abriera su corazón.

-Verás Koji, Sayaka se ha formado en un ambiente distinto al de cualquier niño, yo hice lo que pude para criarla pero a ella le hizo falta su madre, ella es fuerte disimulando su tristeza ya que su madre falleció cuando ella nació.

-Profesor yo en realidad no sabía eso.

-Sayaka se adaptó a las circunstancias y se involucró tanto a mi mundo que cuando surgió el proyecto de crear a Afrodita, ella se ofreció voluntariamente para ser el piloto. Yo me opuse.

-Comprendo su punto profesor.

-Sin embargo, durante la niñez de mi hija, realizamos actividades en sembrar árboles, reutilizando materiales, en otras palabras; quise que ella no olvidara su esencia como parte del mundo. Ahora, esa actividad quiero que lo haga contigo Koji.

-Entonces, en eso consiste el trabajo comunitario. – Expresó el chico en un tono reflexivo.

Ambos hombres con una sonrisa acordaban en realizar ésta actividad en buen modo.

**3**

Al día siguiente, Sayaka Yumi había salido en las primeras horas de la madrugada, ella portaba una falda y un traje color vino (tomando ciertos rasgos del traje de combate de Koji), a su vez revisaba cuidadosamente el casco.

Ella junto con Afrodita se dirigía hacia un área protegida cercana al Monte Fuji. Tomando en cuenta las consideraciones de su padre, Sayaka y su robot llevaban varias llantas viejas que muy amablemente Boss y sus amigos habían donado para la causa.

La joven del cabello marrón decide colocar a su robot en una posición cómoda y poder descender de él sin dificultad alguna.

-Papá está tardando demasiado, ¿qué tanto hará? – Cuestionaba la joven en voz alta mientras acercaba algunas llantas.

Sayaka observaba a los alrededores, notó que en una de las áreas estaban varias plantas: rosales, orquídeas; por mencionar algunas especies.

Repentinamente, el suelo empieza a tener ciertas vibraciones, la joven piensa en que probablemente un monstruo mecánico haría su aparición y decide correr en dirección a Afrodita. Los temores de Sayaka desaparecen, ya que el causante de las vibraciones era Mazinger Z.

-Lamento llegar tarde Sayaka. – Dijo Koji procurando tener una cierta amabilidad. – tu padre me envió que trajera pintura, y material extra.

La joven Yumi comprende que su padre en esta ocasión no estará con ella para realizar las actividades que acostumbraban a hacer como familia.

**4**

Después que Koji había dejado en el suelo los materiales que traía, el piloto de Mazinger descendía por medio del pilder. El joven del cabello negro tenía la curiosidad por saber qué es lo que harían con llantas, pintura y plantas.

-Sayaka dime, ¿por qué tantas llantas en una reserva cómo ésta?

-¿Alguna vez hiciste algún jardín con llantas?

-No que yo sepa – dijo con cierta timidez – pero he visto algo con llantas en la escuela de Shiro.

-¡Eso es lo que vamos a realizar Koji! – Respondió animadamente Sayaka – Tú decides: pintas las llantas o consigues tierra para rellenarlas y poder transplantarlas.

Koji Kabuto decide por la segunda opción, haciendo uso de Mazinger utiliza de forma delicada sus manos robóticas para lograr obtener la tierra necesaria, mientras que la joven Yumi se dedicaba a pintar las llantas con colores alegres.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir, la pintura empezaba a secarse; ambos jóvenes con esmero empezaron a rellenar las llantas como a su vez traían cada planta para ser colocada en su nuevo sitio.

Koji lograba observar que aquel lugar que permanecía oscuro poco a poco revelaba sus secretos: varios rosales habían florecido y varios jardines como los que habían hecho salían a relucir. Sayaka tenía cierta nostalgia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te ofendas? – Dijo la joven del cabello marrón mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Koji asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud hacia mí? – cuestionó Sayaka.

-Bueno, siempre hay una oportunidad para cambiar ¿o no? – Dijo el chico de forma nerviosa.

-Pero los cambios no se dan de la noche a la mañana; hay algo más. – Replicó la joven.

-Bueno… más bien… tu papá…

Sayaka comprende lo ocurrido: Su padre le había contado la historia de cómo había salido adelante como a su vez la ausencia de su madre.

-¡Escúchame bien Koji! – Habló furiosa la joven – ¡No sé qué tanto te haya dicho mi padre pero él no debió decirte nada! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nada!

-Pero Sayaka…

-¡No quiero tu lástima Koji!

La joven se alejó de él internándose en la reserva, mientras que el chico de cabello negro observaba con cierta tristeza la reacción de su "amiga".

**5**

Sayaka Yumi corría sin dirección alguna, perdiéndose entre los árboles, por primera vez ella se sentía vulnerable.

A ella, quien había besado a su compañero de armas cuando reconvalecía; no soportaba que él supiera más de ella; sentía que esa parte de su personalidad debía permanecer oculta; ya que si alguien en realidad la amaba, la amaría como tal.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos, sin embargo; ella tropieza con la raíz de un árbol, al parecer ya viejo. Sayaka observa a aquel ser viviente. Un recuerdo viene a su mente:

Cuando Sayaka tenía cinco años, visitó la reserva ecológica por primera vez, en ese entonces, su padre Genosuke Yumi era más joven. El junto con colegas científicos y algunos alumnos que tenía en su momento se dedicaban a sembrar árboles. La pequeña niña le había llamado la atención aquel árbol fuerte.

-¡Papá, éste árbol es muy fuerte! – Dijo la pequeña con cierta alegría.

-Ese árbol está joven, cuando crezcas, probablemente él estará ya viejo y volverá a la tierra como todos los seres vivientes.

-Como mi mamá. – Habló la pequeña de forma ingenua.

La mirada del doctor Yumi quería expresar cierta tristeza, pero con una sonrisa le dirigió tiernamente éstas palabras:

-Todos pertenecemos a la tierra, algunos la dejan cuando cumplen con su propósito. Tu mamá tenía uno y como vez al sembrar y devolverle algo bello a la tierra le damos vida a aquellos que nos han dejado.

-De ahora en adelante haré lo que tú haces papá. – Respondió con una pequeña. – Quiero que mamá siga viva en todo momento.

El recuerdo de la joven termina, y con él ella se reincorpora y se acerca al viejo árbol.

-Todos somos parte de la Tierra. – Dijo Sayaka con una voz confortante.

Unos pasos se escuchaban en medio de aquella escena; Koji Kabuto había encontrado a su compañera, lucía agotado.

-Sayaka –Dijo el chico del cabello negro.

La joven del cabello marrón voltea de forma lenta.

-Koji – Mencionó la joven en un tono más conciliador. – Lamento causarte problemas, pero esa es mi percepción de las cosas.

-Yo te comprendo Sayaka y sé que no es fácil. – Mencionó el joven acercándose a su compañera, colocándose frente a ella. – Aunque tengo la dicha de tener a mi madre viva es como si fuera huérfano, pero no por ello dejo de vivir y seguir luchando; pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás firme como siempre lo has estado.

Sayaka notó a un Koji distinto, un ser sensible.

Repentinamente las aves empiezan a volar despavoridas como a su vez la tierra temblaba de forma violenta; todo indicaba que el Dr. Hell había enviado a uno de sus monstruos mecánicos para atacar el laboratorio.

Los dos pilotos corren en dirección hacia donde estaban Mazinger y Afrodita para hacerle frente al enemigo.

**6**

El monstruo mecánico que en esta ocasión había enviado tenía un aspecto humanoide, en ambos brazos tenía una especie de flagelos. Aquel ser utilizaba sus armas empeñándose en romper el campo de fuerza que protegía el laboratorio.

Dos misiles hacen impacto en la espalda de la creación de Dr. Hell, Sayaka junto con Afrodita llamaban la atención del monstruo para que se alejara del laboratorio.

Aquel ser molesto, se dirige hacia aquel robot lanzando uno de los flagelos, logrando atrapar con violencia uno de los brazos de Afrodita. Una corriente eléctrica que emanaba el monstruo mecánico hacía que Sayaka y su robot sufrieran por la descarga eléctrica.

El martirio duró poco, ya que Mazinger apareció rompiendo con su puño el flagelo que utilizaba el monstruo contra Afrodita.

-¡Sayaka, ¿te encuentras bien?!

-Koji – dijo con cierta dificultad la chica del cabello marrón – Has visto los ataques del monstruo, no debemos permitir que se acerque al laboratorio y a la reserva.

Afrodita y Mazinger adoptan su posición de pelea, los dos pilotos mantienen comunicación para realizar un plan de ataque.

Sayaka activa de nuevo los misiles de su robot, en esta ocasión iban acompañados de los puños voladores de Mazinger. El monstruo con el flagelo restante logra evitar el impacto de los misiles pero no impide que los puños del robot negro con blanco le hagan daño.

La joven del cabello marrón mueve a su robot a cierta distancia para que Mazinger puede utilizar sus rayos fotónicos y de esa manera poder derrotar a la creación del Dr. Hell.

**7**

Cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Koji junto con Mazinger se acerca a Afrodita que permanecía en pie; aunque en su interior Sayaka estaba desmayada.

De inmediato el chico del cabello negro manipulando a su robot toma a Afrodita entre sus brazos llevando a ambas muy cerca de la reserva ecológica. Dejando en una posición un poco romántica a ambos robots, Koji sale del pilder y se dirige hacia su compañera, logrando abrir el compartimento de Afrodita.

Como puede, el joven logra sacar a Sayaka, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-¡Sayaka, por favor, reacciona! – Dijo el chico de forma angustiada.

La chica del cabello marrón lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos.

-Es un milagro que Afrodita no haya sufrido daños mayores ¿no lo crees Koji?

Koji sostenía con fuerza a Sayaka, la chica del cabello marrón optó por no reclamarle.

Ambos observaban en aquel lugar el trabajo que habían realizado como a su vez el esfuerzo de la familia Yumi en difundir la vida por medio de las plantas.

-Tienes razón Sayaka: Todos pertenecemos a la tierra.

La actividad del Dr. Yumi había surtido efecto; había conseguido que los dos jóvenes pilotos olvidaran sus conflictos; al menos por éste día.


End file.
